Nyanyian Biru
by Dedek Panda
Summary: Hanya sebuah roda kehidupan dari Uzumaki Karin. Semi-canon. OS. Berniat untuk RnR?


Ini adalah sebuah lamunan dari seorang Uzumaki Karin.

.

.

.

 **Nyanyian Biru, written by me.**

 **Naruto, owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin.

Begitulah nama gadis bersurai merah tersebut.

Maniknya memandang kosong pada ombak yang berkejaran, tak terjamah oleh tangan manusia jahat. Masih biru dan damai. Beberapa orang tak mengetahui keberadaanya. Dan beberapa orang lagi tahu, namun pura-pura tidak tahu dan tak ingin peduli.

 _Pantai ini sama seperti dirinya._

Ia pun melangkah mendekati mulut pantai itu. Setelah melepaskan sepatu ninjanya, ia membuangnya entah kemana. Dengan kaki telanjangnya yang langsung terjamah pasir putih dan asinnya air laut itu pun melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Membenamkan lututnya pada busa putih bergulung di sore itu. Ia mengadahkan wajah ayunya pada kanvas biru diatas, dan menutup maniknya untuk menikmati hempasan angin yang menerbangkan helaian surai merahnya.

Cahaya surya kemerah-merahan memandikan permukaan kulitnya yang bersisik bagai hewan melata berbisa. Ia melepas semua kancing pada baju ungunya. Membuat bagian depan tubuhnya yang hanya terlapisi bra biru itu terekspos. Sangat miris melihat tubuhnya yang telah menjadi bahan percobaan iblis ular yang menyamar menjadi manusia itu.

Maniknya kembali menyembul.

Merasa lelah, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menghempaskan tubuh tirusnya pada pasir pantai yang halus. Kembali menutup maniknya, rentetan _slide_ pun berputar dengan indah didalam benaknya.

Dimulai dari kehidupan sederhana bersama ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya. Semua berjalan begitu tenang. Menikmati musim panas, menonton pertunjukan kembang api, dan selalu menikmati _ocha_ di setiap sore penghujung pekan. Walau tak terlalu kaya, tapi mereka sebagai klan _Uzumaki_ sangat dihormati. Ia juga sangat suka mengenakan yukata bermotif bunga. Wajahnya yang chubby, rambutnya yang lurus, dan tubuhnya yang mulus. Ah, mungkin ia jauh lebih menarik saat ia kecil dulu dibanding dengan istri Hokage ke tujuh.

Tapi, roda kehidupan tak pernah selalu di posisi atas.

Semuanya berubah. Ayah dan Ibunya terbunuh oleh serangan musuh yang mereka tidak tahu namanya. Ia masih bisa lari dengan kakaknya menuju hutan belantara. Bermalam selama satu minggu disana, tak menyurutkan semangat gadis bersurai merah tersebut untuk tetap hidup. Namun, tuhan benar-benar melemparnya kedalam lubang kesedihan. Kakaknya keracunan buah-buahan sehingga ia tinggal sendirian disana. Meninggalkannya sebatang kara di hutan belantara.

Ia pun terus hidup, berbekal buah-buahan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang dapat dimakan dihutan. Akhirnya, ia sampai pada sebuah desa antah-berantah. Penduduk desa itu mencoba merawat Karin, sebelum para grup sirkus kekurangan dana datang padanya. Mengetahui Karin berasal dari klan yang 'langka', maka sang ketua grup sirkus tersenyum jahat dan membawanya sebagai aset berharga.

Entah harus beruntung atau tidak, Karin dilelang pada sebuah acara sederhana. Semua saudagar kaya disana menawar dengan harga langit. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka semua. Tapi, tuhan mengujinya sekali lagi. Seorang sanin yang mempunyai peliharaan ular menawarnya dengan harga sangat tinggi. Membuat sang ketua sirkus melepas Karin pada sanin gila itu—Orochimaru.

 _Hatinya pun mencelos tak kala ia mengetahui hanya sebagai koleksi Orochimaru._

Awal-awalnya, Orochimaru mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Memberikan matanya sebuah kaca tipis karena ia benar-benar kekurangan vitamin A, mendaftarkannya pada ujian chuunin, dan memberikannya seragam. Iblis ular itu pun mendidik Karin untuk mengikuti ujian chuunin.

Hutan terlarang—tempat ujian chuunin ronde pertama berlangsung. Tangannya gemetar mengetahui banyak genin yang jauh lebih hebat dari pada dia. Namun, hutan ini juga merupakan pengukir kenangan termanis di usianya yang belia—11 tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak tahu pria dingin itu?

Laki-laki berambut raven itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya sekali.

 _Menyelamatkannya dari beruang ganas, dan hilang begitu saja._

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, si ular mungkin sudah bosan terhadap Karin sehingga mencampakannya begitu saja. Bekerja sebagai penjaga penjara adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas untuknya. Harusnya dimasa remajanya, ia bisa menikmatinya dengan bergosip dan mencoba beberapa kosmetik. Seharusnya disaat hormon _nya_ berkerja untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimabuk asmara.

—Tidak, tidak. Ia sudah cukup menyayangi Uchiha Sasuke- _nya_ secara diam-diam.

Dan seperti beberapa gerombolan kunang-kunang di kelamnya malam, Karin mendapatkan secercah harapan. Tak diduga-duga, _malaikat penyelamat_ nya pun datang dan mengajaknya bergabung menjadi anggota team-nya.

Menurutnya, menggoda Sasuke adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Ia seperti mendapat semangat baru diantara lampu-lampu yang telah padam sebelumnya. Walaupun Sasuke memperlakukannya kasar dan tanpa hati...

...Karin selalu ada untuknya. Uzumaki itu telah memberikan hati dan jiwanya pada Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang.

Hari dimana Karin merasa kecewa dan sedih bahwa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Hari dimana kilat-kilat yang menyinari bekas luka gigitan taring Uchiha dan kulit bersisik hasil dari eksperimen Orochimaru itu hampir saja menembus epidermisnya. Hari dimana semua harapan yang tertanam pada hatinya musnah begitu saja. Ia pasrah, dan ia siap mati kalau saja Kakashi dan Sakura tidak datang.

Anginpun berhembus memainkan surai merahnya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum merekah indah menyempurnakan sore itu.

Tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat perang dunia shinobi berlangsung? Ya. Ia menangis melihat nyawa Sasuke yang sudah di ujung tanduk—namun petapa Ootsutsuki mendorongnya jauh dari kematian, menyaksikan Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung hingga kehilangan satu tangan mereka.

Dan bagian yang paling menyesakkan adalah ketika Karin harus melepas pergi Sasuke mengembara untuk penebusan dosanya, dan ketika Uchiha itu kembali, dengan tanpa bersalahnya ia membiarkan Karin menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

 _ **Apa dosa Karin sehingga kau tak henti-hentinya membuat perempuan sebatang kara ini meringkuk menangis dalam kelamnya malam, Sasuke?**_

Senyumnya menghilang ketika kemampuan chakranya mendeteksi seseorang mendekat.

 _Sudah kuberi tahu bahwa roda kehidupan selalu berputar, bung._

"Disini kau rupanya." Ucap suara baritone itu mendekat. Maniknya kembali menyembul. Karin pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menatap pemilik suara itu dengan senang. Beberapa kulit pipinya pun merona, saat pria itu duduk dibelakangnya dan memeluk Uzumaki itu dengan protektif.

"Kau khawatir, hm?" tanya Karin menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada pria dibelakangnya manja. Telapak tangan yang berbalut besi emas pada jari manisnya mencengkram lembut tangan kekar si pria.

Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat. Semua wanita pasti bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya. Termasuk Karin.

Ia bukanlah seorang remaja labil lagi yang mengejar cinta sang Uchiha. Dia bukan remaja labil lagi yang akan langsung marah ketika Suigetsu mencoba menggodanya. Ia bukanlah remaja labil lagi yang rela melakukan apapun untuk sang Uchiha. Tidak lagi. Ia adalah Karin yang telah dewasa dan bukan yang mencintai Uchiha lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan istri dan buah hatiku hilang dari pandanganku walau sedetik. Aku ingin menikmati liburanku bersamamu." Ucap sang pria berbisik di telinga Karin. Tangan si pria mengelus pelan calon anak pertamanya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Karena kau seperti narkoba, dan aku akan gila tanpamu selama beberapa detik, Hatake Karin." Ucap pria bersurai abu-abu mencuat itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah lumatan lembut dibibir mungil Karin. Tak peduli akan jubah kebesarannya dan muka yang selalu ia sembunyikan, senja itu terasa beribu kali lebih indah dari pada senja yang lalu.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karena ketika langit biru bernyanyi, ia bukan menyanyi untuk sebuah kesedihan yang kekal. Namun ia bernyanyi untuk sebuah kesedihan yang akan melatihmu menjadi Yang Terkuat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Can you guess who is Karin's husband? xD

 _ **.**_

 **Saya tunggu review kamu. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Lvvnt.**


End file.
